1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a sensor system, and more particularly to a sensor system for sensing physiological characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable sensing systems are becoming widely used for a variety of applications, including sports, entertainment, and military. These systems have recently enabled a variety of medical monitoring and diagnostic applications in wireless health.
Embedded networked systems and wide area cellular wireless systems are becoming ubiquitous in applications ranging from environmental monitoring to urban sensing
Meanwhile, sensor networks have emerged as an important class of distributed embedded systems capable of solving a variety of challenging monitoring and control problems in a number of application domains, ranging from government and military applications to seismic, habitat, and wildlife continuous observations. These technologies have recently been adopted to support the emerging work in medical devices equipped with sensors
Some wearable systems have been proposed for monitoring the athletic performance in a variety of sports such as skiing, baseball, martial arts, tennis, and golf. These systems are mainly designed for short term use during training sessions.
However, the need for multiple sensors and constant monitoring leads these systems to be power hungry and expensive, with short operating lifetimes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a sensor system configured to minimize data received from a multiple-sensor array, while maintaining the integrity of the original signal. At least some of these objectives will be met in the description below.